project_ntfandomcom-20200215-history
Technology
A - H A * B * C * Credits are the primary form of currency within the world, and can be transferred digitally between mortals, using PNA's. The economy focuses on a goods trading system, where credits are used in place of actual goods only when necessary due to their lack of value. D * DMS, or Direct Messaging System, is located within both private Nucomms and PNA’s, where it is essential for communication between entities, for social, trading, and entertainment purposes. E * F * G * Gateways are essentially giant, computerized structures, functioning as portals that connect Biomes as transportation due to the massive Null that lies between them. They can only be locked and unlocked by entities with SDS permissions or with the data disk from corresponding ZOISpheres. The gateways generally remain open for public use due to the Trade Routes, which are necessary for the survival of many biomes. H * I - R I * J * K * L * M * Metadata is the hidden information that lies inside of every living and non-living entity. Everything from Megafauna, to viruses, to the bookcase against the wall have Metadata that is accessible by Procs with SDS permissions. * Multicomm is a function most machines are capable of, allowing video calls to other entities, individually or as a group. N * Nucomm is an exclusive device that all Modules possess. It functions as a personal, mobile mini computer, serving a variety of functions such as access to Lambda's Network and Archives, Multicomm calls, and more. O * P * PNA stands for Public Network Assistant. Although it is much like the Modules’ Nucomm, PNAs are mounted permanently in place somewhere in towns and cities, accessible by anyone. At least one PNA is publicly assigned to civilized areas in every biome, though in specific circumstances, a PNA can be found in individual homes for personal use. This computer acts as both a public announcement system, and an important asset to communication between biomes and entities, using the DMS. Programs like a virus alert system, the DMS, and other useful functions come installed. Like all computers, the system is maintained by the Lambda software. Q * R * S - Z S * SDS stands for Secure Data Scanning, which all modules and sentries have integrated into their systems, but other Procs are also capable of having this system installed. SDS not only alerts to security breaches, but allows the Metadata of any living or non-living entity to be identified. If the Metadata is seen as faulty, corrupt, or inaccurate, this inevitably allows for the entity to be detained, and the error to be fixed. T * Tags are specific data in Metadata. The more aggressive an entities tags are, the higher up on the watchlist they will be. If someone is known to cause issues, show signs of triggered infection, or other important factors, then they will be confronted by a sentry who adds a tag into their metadata. These tags are easily identified by Kappa Intelligence to ensure the tagged person is watched closely. U * V * W * X * Y * Z * * ZOISpheres are literally 'spheres of life', that hold tiny ecosystems within a glass and metal, spherical container. The ecosystem within ZOISpheres will always mimic the Biome they hold a key to. With the upper half of the dome in glass, the micro-habitat inside is easily viewable. The lower half of the sphere is made of metal and houses a small computer that stores the key code inside, accessible only by Entities with SDS permissions, via ejecting the internal data disk. Every ZOISphere also contains an administration panel to easily manage settings of a biome.